Sexual Tension
by Rose Aarac
Summary: That one question doomed them. Or blessed them, depending on your perspective. B/B all the way
1. Patience, Grasshopper

Sexual Tension, A Bones FanFic

* * *

_**Summary: That one question doomed them. Or blessed them, depending on your perspective.**_

_**Inspired by…. Hart Hanson statement: B/B will be naked in bed together. Advertisement for Jan 15 ep, Sweets saying "Do I sense some sexual tension?"**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Bones' is the copy-righted work of its writers, producers and Fox. Seeing as I am none of those, I do not own 'Bones'. No copy-right infringement intended.**_

_**A/N: I was watching the re-run of Bones on TV and I saw the Ad for the next episode, and that coupled with the spoiler that B/B will be in bed… Well, let's just say that inspiration is an impatient little bastard when it plants a seed in my mind…. This fic is mainly dialogue, so I'm concerned that at some points, characterization might've slipped. Please let me know if I got the characterization right, or if it was just my imagination that it slipped. (BTW, I started writing this fic way back in January. I don't know if that is relevant, but I feel the need to point that out. )**_

* * *

"Is it legal for him to do this to us?"

"I don't know, Bones."

"How about ethical?" Brennan asked as she pulled the sheet tighter around her naked body.

"Ethical?" Booth asked, raising his eyebrow. "What do you mean _ethical_?"

"Well," Brennan stated, fighting the urge to wave her hand about to further extenuate her point. "Doctors of medicine adhere to an oath that they swear in the beginning of their practice, doctors of science adhere to a sort-of unspoken devotion to finding the truth. Is it natural to assume that doctors of psychology adhere to some sort of ethical code?"

"Yes, Bones. I guess it's natural to assume that. But, I think the real question is, does _Sweets_ adhere to some sort of ethical code. Because believe you me, some strange shit has happened to me because of my job with the FBI, but this one. Oh this one takes the cake."

"Booth it is impossible for shit to take cake."

"Yeah, well you know what? You're hogging the sheet."

"I am not! You need less of the sheet."

"How do you figure that one, Bones?"

"The male genetalia is covered completely by less sheets than it takes to cover the woman's breasts and genetalia."

Booth took a deep breath. He would have never come to therapy if he had known what Sweets was planning.

"_Am I picking up some sexual tension?"_

That one line that Sweets said was stuck in his mind.

His initial response was, _Yes, Sweets. You do sense some sexual tension. You wanna know why? I'll tell you why. This woman next to me? Yeah. She's hot. No. Scratch that. She's beautiful. And Lord knows, I have nothing but un-platonic feelings for her. That is why you sense some sexual tension._ However this response never left his mind. Instead a dazed and confused look crossed his face while his partner looked at Sweets, then back to him. Then back to Sweets.

"_What do you suggest we do about it?" _She had asked.

That one question doomed them. Or blessed them, depending on your perspective.

This is how Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth ended up naked in bed together.

They had been led to the bedroom, their jobs had been threatened, dignity taken away. And thus, we have naked partners in a bed. Together.

Arguing about who should get more sheets.

"Booth, I'm cold! Let me have the sheet!"

"Oh come on, you're just saying that. If you were really cold, then you'd get up and find another blanket."

"You don't know that."

"Oh yeah? I know you Bones. If you were really cold, you'd have goose bumps on your neck right under your chin and your jaw would be quivering."

"How do you know that?!"

"I know you, Bones. Accept it."

"Fine. But I know you too! If you _really_ didn't want to be in this bed with me," she rolled over, exposing Booth to just a little bit of cleavage. "Then you would be out of it, pacing, yelling, calling Sweets names, trying to break out of this room he's locked us in. Face it, I know you too."

"Yeah." He looked at her thoughtfully. "You do."

She smiled. "That's right."

"And," he smiled, as he rolled over to face her. "Because I'm not doing what you just said, y'know with the yelling and the pacing, I want to be in this bed with you."

Brennan's cheeks reddened slightly, in the way that Booth found adorable. "Well, I didn't mean it like that…."

Booth smiled. "Ah, but that's what Sweets will take it to mean."

Brennan sighed. "Do you think he cleared all this with Cullen?"

"Who, Sweets?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"I don't know, Bones. Lately, Cullen has been a little… Off with his sense of humor. Y'know finding weird things funny… He probably just approved this for a good laugh. Of course, he probably didn't approve _everything_. I'm sure Sweets left some choice details out."

"Like what?"

"Probably like how he was planning on basically blackmailing us to this bed. Naked." Booth sighed. "He probably went in to Cullen's office and said something like, 'Good afternoon, sir. I would like to ask your permission to do an experiment, of sorts, with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. It's a bit unorthodox, and they may come to you with complaints, but it will resolve their sexual tension.' Or something."

"How is that funny?"

"What?"

"You said earlier that Cullen had a very strange sense of humor lately. How is what you think Sweets said humorous?"

Booth thought about it for a second. "I guess it's not all that funny, even in a really strange way, is it?"

"No. Not really." She was silent. "Booth, I don't see how this is supposed to relieve our sexual tension, that Sweets seemed to be so adamant about."

"Bones," he said, as he closed his eyes very slowly. "I don't think the idea of this was to have us sitting in bed naked for a few hours, talking about why we're sitting naked in bed. I think Sweets wanted us to, y'know," he waved his hands out in front of him.

"Have sex?" Brennan asked, raising her eyebrows. "Y'know, you can say the word sex, Booth. You've had sex, I've had sex. We haven't had sex with each other. But that doesn't mean you can't say sex."

"Bones! Will you please stop saying sex?"

"What is your aversion to the word sex, Booth? Does it have to do with your Catholic upbringing? That's understandable. Most forms of Christianity, including Catholicism teach children from an early age that sex is bad."

"Bones!!!"

"Sorry."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Until Booth spoke.

"Bones, it's kind of sad really."

"What's kind of sad, Booth?"

"That it took our kid therapist blackmailing us to get us… _here._" He gestured around them.

"A locked interrogation room in the FBI building, which has been converted into a bedroom?"

"No, Bones. In bed. Together. Naked."

"You have your line. We have discussed how this is off-limits."

"Bones, I made the line because Howard Epps almost killed Cam."

She blinked. "I assumed that was the reason, Booth. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I didn't mean for the line to last forever. I mean that was two years ago. We're different. We're safer. You put in that security system like I asked, right?"

"Yes, Booth. I did." She rolled her eyes. That was a two-month sore spot until she finally broke down and installed the high-tech system which would automatically call, not only emergency personnel, but Booth, the FBI, Max, and Russ. She thought it was excessive, he thought it was barely enough.

But when Max found out about it, he thought it was brilliant and bought Booth a steak dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in DC.

"So, we're safer."

"Yes, Booth, we're safer…"

"So, the line doesn't really need to be there anymore."

"What're you trying to say, Booth?"

He rolled over so that he was facing her, and he did that thing that set him apart from the other men in her life – he looked her in the eyes. "Bones, I'm trying to say that I don't want the line to exist anymore."

"Good," she smiled. "I don't want it to exist either."

She smiled at him and moved to kiss him. But Booth stopped her. "Not in front of the two way mirror," he whispered, smiling suggestively, placing a hand on her bare stomach. "Patience, Grasshopper."

* * *

_**A/N 2: This fic is from the same part of my brain that brought you guys 'Lingerie'. Completely random, B/B oriented, humorous fluff… that would probably never happen in the show. But, hey, that's what fanfiction is for is it not?? Haha. Next chapter will involve Sweets. Mostly because Sweets amuses me. I haven't decided if he's going to let them out of the room yet. Also, next chapter probably won't be as long as this one. **_

_**Thanks for reading the first chapter of this fic! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	2. Damn Stubborn

_**Chapter Two: Damn Stubborn**_

_**A/N: I brought in Caroline. Just because I love her.**_

* * *

"Sweets, you are a sick person."

"Dr. Hodgins, let me explain…"

"I mean, first you blackmail Booth and Brennan into bed together, _naked_, and then you invite all of us here to watch them through the two way mirror – you're sick. Brilliant, a little naïve, but sick."

Angela was astounded. "How did you do it? I've been trying to get this accomplished for years, with no success."

"Does anyone else find this completely unprofessional, and mildly disturbing?" interjected Cam.

Angela and Hodgins looked at her briefly, blinked, and then turned back to Sweets.

"Okay," the young doctor took a deep breath. "Everyone needs to just chillax, and understand how totally beneficiary this will be for all of you."

All three of them raised their eyebrows and gave Sweets an incredulous look.

"What the hell are you all doing in here?! I've been trying to get you on the line and - " Caroline stopped, and stared at the window. "Holy Lord, it happened."

"Well, not actually, yet." Angela pointed out. "They're just in there. Naked. And talking. It is dreadfully boring."

"Caroline, I can explain," Sweets began.

"That's Ms. Julian to you, young man. Until you learn to use fully grown up words in court, you must address me as though you are not fully grown up." Caroline interrupted him. "I don't care about why they're in there. More so, I care about why I was not informed of this occurrence. Y'all should have popcorn in here. Does Director Cullen know about this?"

Sweets looked about the room uncomfortably.

"Yeah, Sweets," Hodgins prodded. "_Does_ Cullen know?"

"More or less." The psychologist shrugged, wincing. "More less than more."

"That actually made sense to me." Cam pointed out.

"Whatever," Caroline replied, gesturing to the interrogation room. "The important thing is that those two are lying in there, naked, talking and not doing the horizontal mambo that I'm assuming y'all were hoping would happen. And I want to figure out why the hell not."

"Are you asking us to conduct an investigation into this?" Cam asked, warily.

"Why not? I am talkin' to the brain trust."

"Wait, wait, hold up. You want us to do a _forensic_ investigation into why Booth and Dr. B aren't getting it on right now? Doesn't that fall under motive?" Hodgins questioned.

"Yeah that's totally Booth's territory," Angela agreed.

"Hello, trained psychologist here!" Sweets pointed at himself. "How is motive totally not _my _territory??"

"Wait," Cam put an end to the argument. "Where'd they go?"

Caroline, Sweets, Hodgins and Angela all turned to look at the now empty interrogation room.

"I have no idea," stated a wide-eyed Hodgins.

* * *

"I can't believe you know how to pick locks," Booth said as he hobbled down the hallway of the J. Edgar Hoover building with a bed sheet around his waist.

Brennan, who had made a make-shift toga out of her bed sheet was walking perfectly fine. "The important thing is that we are out of that interrogation room. Can you imagine what could have possibly be occurring on the other side of that mirror?"

"Ha, yeah, I can only guess that it would inspire me to start shooting."

The partners continued through the building, stopping at corners to make sure that no one was coming. Once they made it out of the building and into Booth's SUV, Booth suddenly leaned over the center console and kissed her.

She deepened it and within moments broke it off, as the feeling of his mouth on hers was driving her to climb over the console and take him right there in the front seat of his car.

"God," he gasped. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

She laughed and kissed him again. "Actually, I think I do."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I FINALLY finished that one. Bad case of writers' block – my apologies.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review. I love to hear your thoughts! :D**_


End file.
